


The secret inside

by Foxglove (Foxstral)



Category: Keemstar - Fandom, Shane Dawson - Fandom, Team 10 - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jake paul - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Cliffhanger, Cuck, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Olive Oil, Real Life, Smut, drama nation, explicit - Freeform, lambo cash, lubrication, mental health, no homo bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxstral/pseuds/Foxglove
Summary: Jake Paul is stunned to discover he is pregnant, but how could this possibly have happened?One romantic night, Shane Dawson, and plenty of twists and turns?From the creators of the best/worst fanfiction you've ever read comes a really dumb cliffhanger





	The secret inside

Music blaring, Jake’s head smashed to the beat. The lavishly decorated mansion was packed full of people, all moshing to the rhythm. The host, Lele Pons, had begrudgingly invited him over, and although the noise and hot bodies were an enjoyable distraction, he still felt hopelessly isolated. But that wasn’t the problem right now. As Jake realized his numerous earlier vodka shots may have been a mistake, he rushed to the bathroom, stumbling over his feet through the hallway. He pounded feverishly on the marble door, but soon realized that it was occupied by two slapping bodies, engaged in coitus. Jake looked down at the floor, his swirling vision noticing a discarded Gucci purse among a pile of clothes, the contents spilled out on the Tibetan carpet. Suddenly a genius idea came to Jake as he felt his bladder about to burst. He unzipped his pants and grabbed his canon seven and a half inch peni and relieved himself. As his mind and vision cleared he came to his senses, he looked in horror at his monster cock. Jake’s eyes were led to the pregnancy test strip poking out of the soiled purse. Two red lines slowly appeared on the strip and screamed at him, submerged in a river of piss.  


-  


Shane Dawson and Jake ravenously intertwined themselves together, breathing heavily. Their tongues exploring every inch of soft, supple skin, and hands desperately clawing their bodies, yet desiring more. Jake hungrily devoured Shane’s delicate features, unable to suppress his animalistic nature. Shane moaned and begged for Jake to hurry up and get started. After filming the documentary, Milkshake couldn’t deny their chemistry any longer and he relished how this forbidden love made him feel so free; he could be vulnerable and sensitive and Jake would love him even more. Jake felt Shane tremble beneath him, relishing in finally feeling in control and knowing his wealth and subscriber count made him far superior. No amount of psychoanalyzing could take that away from him, especially now that Jake had a taste of true power. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Jake grabbed the green bottle of extra virgin olive oil beside them, pouring it over his bare chest, and thrust into the lip of the bottle, effectively lubricating his cock with the sweet nectar of the gods. Oil dripped down his ballsack and onto Shane’s trembling chest, then with one fluid movement Jake thrust himself into his bottom’s willing throat.  


“Lick it off” Jake demanded. Shane obediently obliged, staring into Jake’s phone lens, videotaping his sinful downfall. He knew he needed this to become closer to Jake’s psyche, to study him properly, but at the back of his mind he knew this was all a lie to conceal his true lustful desires.  


Jake moaned louder and louder as Shane bobbed his head along his cock, salivating as he was progressively getting closer to climax.  


Suddenly, the door to the expansive walk in closet burst open, and Keemstar sauntered out completely naked and cradling his thick five inch chode in one hand, and a bucket of buttered popcorn in the other. He had been watching the lovemaking in secret, and decided he could hide no longer. Tossing the popcorn aside he slapped the moaning Jake’s bubble ass and slammed his buttered cock into the young man. Jake instantly came, buckling under the pleasure, but Keemstar held him tight with his large, muscular bear arms. He grunted into Jake’s ear, “Let’s get roooooiiiiggggghhhhhttttt into the news, shall we?”  


-  


Jake nervously dabbed in the doctor’s waiting room, not believing this could be true. “Sir, you do realize this is the pediatrics ward?” the nurse asked.  


“NURSE! Please, this is an emergency. I need to talk to someone. I think I’m pregonate PLEASE,” he wailed.  


“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave, you’re causing a disturbance and I can’t have you wasting my time for a prank. I’ve seen your face around, _Jake Paul_.”  


Jake staggered back, for the first time his fame had brought him heartbreak. How was he supposed to deal with this? He couldn’t deny the symptoms any longer, the bump growing noticeably on his once perfect abdomen. He was plagued with the question of who the father could possibly be, spending sleepless nights consumed by terror. The internet phenomenon stumbled outside and violently vomited onto the curb, iPhone X slipping from his hands and shattering onto the concrete. He curled up, sobbing, it seemed as if nobody could help him anymore. The unknowing civilians parted around him.  


But then, Jake realized who he needed to talk to. He staggered to his feet and made his way to his lime green 3 mil Lamborghini. Starting the engine, he drove to his big brother’s mansion. Over the past few months, they had slowly drifted apart, and Jake knew it was time to make things right.  


-

**Author's Note:**

> no homo bro


End file.
